Lets Take A Moment
by toxic-dreamer-2
Summary: Drabbles, prompts, and one-shots. Some short, some long. fluff and all the other good stuff. READ! YOU'LL LIKE IT!
1. Chapter 1

**The beginning of what may, or may not, be a series of drabbles and one-shots.**

**First one for: PERRY**

* * *

><p>Perry the platypus loved being a secret agent. He loved the challenges he was faced with everyday, both physically and mentally; the chases, the battles, and even the various traps he had to escape. He loved how Major Monogram always had complete faith in his abilities, and how Doofenshmirtz spoke to him as if they were equals.<p>

Still, as much as he loved being a secret agent, a part of him loved being a pet even more. He knew that most agents didn't get attached to their host families, but the Flynn-Fletcher household was more than just a convenient cover for him. As an agent he may have had admiration and respect, but only as a pet- resting cozy on Phineas's bed, with one of the boy's arms draped over him- did he truly feel loved.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking my next one will be about Phineas and Isabella. We'll see.<strong>


	2. dress up

**Phineas and Isabella!**

* * *

><p>"Well?" Isabella asked, doing a little twirl. "What do you think of this one, guys?"<p>

She was referring to yet another dress she was trying on for her cousins wedding; a simple pink gown that stopped just below her knees.

Buford shrugged with an disinterested 'eh', Baljeet tugged at the collar of his shirt and nervously stammered, and Ferb offered two thumbs up in approval. Phineas, however, was staring off to the side with a thoughtful look on his face, not even aware that she had come out of the dressing room.

Isabella frowned, disheartened by his lack of attention. Ferb gave his step brother a sharp nudge with his elbow that seemed to snap the boy out of his trance.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Ahem." Isabella cleared her throat, and Phineas's gaze traveled up to her. "What do you think of this dress, Phineas?"

Isabella held her breath, more eager to hear his opinion than anyone else's.

"It looks nice." Phineas replied, offering a polite smile. "I think you look great in all the dresses, Isabella."

"Oh." She felt a pang of disappointment despite his compliment. "Thanks, Phineas."

He'd barely even glanced at the dress.

She sighed. "I guess I'll just buy this one then."

"Actually," Phineas continued, looking a bit sheepish now, "I was thinking maybe that dress over that would suit you better."

Isabella followed the direction that Phineas was pointing to- the same direction he'd been starring so intently at before- to find a long, flowing, light blue gown.

"You…you do?" she stammered, surprised that he had been thinking of her at the time rather than simply daydreaming.

"Well, yeah." Phineas looked back up at her, his gaze softer, his smile all the more genuine. "I've always thought that color looked amazing on you, Isabella. It really brings out your eyes."

Her heart skipped a beat, and she felt a blush come to her face.

Oh, she was definitely buying that dress.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are most appreciated.<strong>


	3. stormy weather

**This one is with Perry And Doofenshmirtz. Not Romantic.**

* * *

><p>When Perry busted into the building-soaking wet from the downpour outside, and trying to hide his shivering- Doofenshmirtz looked genuinely surprised.<p>

"Perry the Platypus? What are you doing here?" he rose off his chair to fully face his nemesis, hands raised in a completely non-threatening manner. "Didn't the agency tell you? I canceled my evil scheme for today."

At Perry's blank expression, Doofenshmirtz gasped.

"You mean they _didn't_ tell you?"

Perry could only shake his head.

"Well, that's just rude! What's the point of even calling them if they won't deliver my messages!" Doofenshmirtz complained, shaking his head. "Really, Perry the platypus, how do they expect me to conduct an evil scheme under these conditions? The power could go out at any moment, and then where would we be? I'll tell you where we'd be, Perry the platypus! We'd be standing here in the dark, that's where we'd be!"

Perry rolled his eyes.

"I mean, come on! I love dangerous, life threatening weather as much as the next evil scientist, but even I know when to call it quits. After all, it's raining cats and dogs out there!" Doofenshmirtz face twisted in even more annoyance. "Ugh, I _hate_ that saying. It doesn't even make _sense_! Raining cats and dogs? I mean, seriously, who comes up with these things? Geesh!"

Perry gave an annoyed little chatter, trying to put a stop to Doofenshmirtz ranting.

"Oh, right. Anyway, Perry the Platypus, as you can see I'm not up to anything." he gestured back to his chair, which was placed closely in front of a lit fire place. "So I guess you'll just have to take a rain check this time. Get it? Rain check? Because it's raining outside and you're…um…"

Perry favored the doctor with an exasperated expression as he wrung the water from his hat.

"Yeaahhh." he drawled, then perked back up. "Well, hey, why don't you just stay here until the storm passes? We can play checkers! Do you like checkers, Perry the platypus?"

Perry was surprised by the sudden generous offer, but nodded hesitantly to the last question. He did like checkers.

"Oh, that's fantastic! It's so much more fun when you have an opponent other than yourself." Doofenshmirtz happily explained. "You wouldn't believe how many times I've lost to myself! And don't even ask how that's possible, Perry the platypus, because I'd rather not get into it!"

Doofenshmirtz had already begun setting up the checker board, and appeared confused when Perry didn't immediately pull up a chair.

"Well?" Doofenshmirtz folded his arms across his chest impatiently. "Are you going to join me in a rousing game of checkers, or just stand there dripping water onto my nice dry floor?"

Perry looked down at the puddle he had created, winced slightly, and then offer an apolgetic chatter.

Doofenshmirtz let out an exasperated sigh as he turned to exit the room.

"Just wait here and I'll get you a towel."

Baffled, Perry still half expected Doofenshmirtz to take him out with a hidden trap, or weapon. When the doctor returned with not only a towel, but a mug of steaming hot chocolate, Perry was pleasantly surprised.


	4. Baby Girl

**I wasn't entirely sure if I should post this one-shot here or not...but here it is. Let me know if you think it would work better if I posted it separately from this, okay?**

**This one is for Doofenshmirts!**

* * *

><p>Heinz still felt as though he were trembling when his wife carefully handed over the pink bundle to him- instructing him to be careful, to cradle her in the crook of his arm, and to support her head. Normally he'd take offense to being told things he was already aware of, especially when Charlene nagged him, but her tone was as soft as the pink fleece blanket wrapped around the baby now in his arms. He'd been worrying for months, ever since Charlene told him the news, and despite his efforts to prepare himself for this moment- the books he'd read and the parenting classes they'd attended- he was still a bundle of nerves holding his daughter for the first time.<p>

_His daughter_.

Even as he gazed down at the baby's peaceful slumbering face, he couldn't believe she was his. She was beautiful; her button nose, and round face, and the soft tussles of brown hair on her head- so much like her mother- and Heinz just couldn't grasp how he could be any part of something so…perfect. He knew he was not a handsome man- although Charlene would chide him for having such low self esteem- and in some part of his mind he had worried that he'd pass on his less than desirable features to his little girl. He was immensely relived that she had taken after her mother, although he felt a pang of sadness when he couldn't find any small part of himself in her soft features.

The child shifted in his arms just slightly and the movement startled him, his eyes darting up to her face as the little girl made soft cooing sounds as she began to wake. Heinz felt his breath catch in his throat when her eyes popped open…deep blue eyes…_his _eyes. He felt like his legs had turned to jelly and he quickly eased himself into the seat by Charlene's bedside, his eyes never leaving her face.

"H-hey there, baby girl."

His voice was uncharacteristically soft and shook just slightly. The baby in his arms blinked up at him, squirmed a little and then pursed her lips- Heinz thought she looked slightly impatient.

"Oh, yes, that's- that's right." he cleared his throat. "How rude of me, I-I should introduce myself."

He winced slightly- was this the proper way to speak to an infant? Was he making a bad first impression on his daughter?

"I'm Heinz Doofenshmirtz and-" He swallowed the growing lump in his throat as he fought for words. "And I'm your daddy."

The little girls small look of impatience turned sour, then she promptly opened her mouth and began crying.

"Oh no, no, no, don't cry." he begged softly, panic seizing him as he gently bounced the baby in hopes of soothing her tears. The action was awkward for him, since he had never so much as held a baby before (not counting the lifelike doll they had used in the parenting classes), and as his little girl continued to fuss and cry, he felt like a complete failure.

"She…She hates me! " he exclaimed, feeling as though he could cry along with her. "I've only been a father for a few hours now and I've already failed!"

Heinz was no stranger to failure- in fact, he felt they kept one another a considerable amount of company- but this? He just couldn't bare the thought that he had failed his little girl!

"Heinz, don't be ridiculous!"

Charlene's chiding voice derailed his sudden panic attack, and he turned his head swiftly towards her. She was shaking her head at him, clearly exasperated although there was also a bit of fondness and sympathy in her eyes.

"Of course she doesn't hate you," she told him patiently, "She's probably just hungry. Here."

She handed him a bottle which he took with a shaking hand and immediately brought toward the wailing baby in his arms. As soon as the nipple touched the bottom of her lip, some instinct seemed to take over and she was sucking contently.

"See?" Charlene soothed. "Nothing to worry about."

"That's it?" He asked, eyebrows raised in disbelief. "All that crying just for this?"

Relief coursed through him- she didn't hate him! He wasn't a complete failure as a dad!

"That's fantastic!" His already blossoming smile turned into a laugh, and the little girl's blue eyes darted up to his face. " Not that she was crying, of course, " he amended absently to his wife. "But that it was just a simple matter of feeding her! Hardly back-story worthy but-"

His words were cut short as one tiny hand came up in an effort to grasp the bottle for herself, but instead just landed softly over top of his own. Warmth and affection washed over him and Heinz felt his eyes begin to tear up. His daughters innocent blue eyes blinked tiredly up at him, perfectly comfortable and at home in his embrace.

'She trusts me.'

Heinz suddenly thought back on his own childhood, and found himself pulling his daughter protectively against him as she drifted off to sleep. He silently vowed that she would never feel any of the loneliness or neglect he'd experience himself as a kid. He'd make sure she knew everyday how much he loved and cherished her.

His baby girl.

His Vanessa.

"No emotionally scarring back stories for you."


	5. Someone Else

**Ferbnessa! Random plot bunny!**

**This is set in the future...say...Ferb is 17..Vanessa 21.**

* * *

><p>Her eyes meet his from across the room and it's as if time itself has stopped. She doesn't hear the music playing or the people talking, and she doesn't register that Tyler is still standing uncomfortably close to her. She's aware of the beating of her heart- too fast and too loud- but she isn't sure what emotion is fueling the sudden adrenalin in her veins. It isn't the kiss with Tyler that is making her pulse quicken though, but the face across the room.<p>

To anyone else he may have appeared uninterested and impassive-an expert at masking emotions, an unmovable stone of calm- but she wasn't just anyone. She noted the slight set of his jaw and thinness of his lips, the tiniest of wrinkles in his brow, but mostly? She notices his eyes- always so open and true in its emotions if you only took the time to look. His eyes reflect hurt, disappointed and …even more than that…heartbreak. She feels as if she's kicked a puppy, or told some kid that there's no such thing as Santa, or….or stood there and allowed herself to be kissed by some guy right in front of him.

He blinks, breaking the spell, his expression blanks completely and he turns away. Her heart feels as if it's jumped up into her throat, and yet the sudden panic that seizes her makes her chest fill as though it may burst.

She didn't expect him to be there, but she realizes suddenly that she had been hoping all evening that he would be. She'd invited him weeks ago- a casual friendly invitation- but so much had changed since then. A few weeks ago she hadn't known about his feelings for her- oh sure, she had guessed that he'd had something of a crush on her, but nothing serious, and certainly nothing that had lasted so many years. He'd confessed his feeling to her, in a way that only he could do, with a tender kiss to the back of her hand- a gesture, not words- his eyes calm and steady. She'd been stunned, heart pounding, mind numbingly stunned. Then he had spoke in the velvety soft voice, brutish accent so deliciously thick "_Vanessa-"_

"Vanessa? Hey?"

She blinks, turning her attention to the boy in front of her. Tyler.

"You okay?" his voice is less concerned and more airy, an eyebrow raised as if he thinks she's insane, but his smile still in place. "You totally spaced on me.'

'Oh god' she thought, she had allowed herself to be kissed by a guy who said 'totally.'

"I.." her eyes dart across the room to try and track Ferbs movements. He's at the door. He's leaving. "I have to go."

Tyler looks confused.

"Right now? It's still pretty earlier."

"I know but I just…I have to-" she looks at him. "I can't do this."

"There's someone else, isn't there."

Vanessa blinks, taken back by Tyler's words, but then her eyes dart back across the room and she realizes Ferb is gone. Completely gone. Her heart gives an unpleasant lurch….she wants to say that it feels as if her heart is being pulled in two different directions but that isn't true at all. There is only _one_ direction, and suddenly it's so very clear to her.

"Yes." she answers, and her words are heavy with the realization. "Yes, there is."

* * *

><p><strong>Forgive me for once again posting at the brink of exhaustion...this is probably crap...confusing crap lol- Just needed to get it out of my head.<strong>


End file.
